Children with chronic renal failure (CRF) fail to attain adult height consistent with their genetic potential. The profound growth failure is multifactorial; major contributing factors include accumulation of uremic toxins and inhibitors of hormone action, renal osteodystrophy, acidosis, malnutrition and prednisone therapy. In the 1970s and 1980s, aggressive supportive care usually failed to produce significant catch- up growth and growth failure also persisted in most children after renal transplantation. In the last 20 years, molecular techniques have revoluntionalized understanding of the physiology of normal skeletal growth and development. These advances: 1) should allow better understanding of the pathophysiology of osteodystrophy and growth failure in CRF children, and of bone disease in children with renal transplants; and 2) should suggest new and improved therapies for these disorders. The need to foster a better understanding of the "Molecular Basis of Skeletal Growth" was the incentive for the International Pediatric Nephrology Association (IPNA)-sponsored Sixth Symposium on Growth and Development in Children with Chronic Renal Failure. The purpose of the conference is to assemble leading clinical and basic researchers in the field of skeletal growth and development, to combine them with established investigators, promising young investigators and trainees in the field of pediatric nephrology, and to encourage a free exchange of information which might foster new ideas and future investigations into the etiology and therapy of skeletal abnormalities in children with CRF. Thus, there will be non-nephrologist investigators who will have an opportunity to consider the particular problems CRF poses for the developing skeletal system, mixed with nephrologists and trainees who will have the opportunity to apply recently acquired insights into normal skeletal growth and development to their particular area of interest related to the skeletal system in CRF children. Participation of young investigators and trainees with special consideration given to individuals who are underrepresented in science, will be a primary goal of this symposium and will be achieved by travel grants. Two poster sessions selected by the organizing committee will provide a forum for these individuals to discuss their work and publication in a supplemental issue of the International Journal of Pediatric Nephrology will assure visibility of the proceedings of the meeting worldwide. Announcements via mail, journals and websites have reached the American, European, and Intl. Societies of Pediatric Nephrology.